Луонг Лао Ши/Галерея
Изображения Луонг Лао Ши из "Американский Дракон: Джейк Лонг" Американский Дракон: Джейк Лонг Рекламное Изображение Grandpa.gif|Рекламные произведения Лао Ши (сезон 1) 333px-GrandpaDragonForm.gif|Лао Ши в форме дракона lao_shi001.gif lao_shi002.gif Сезон 1 Hong Kong Nights (3).jpg|Версия 1975 года Лао Ши Hong Kong Nights (2).jpg|Классическая форма дракона Лао Ши 1975 Grampa_driving.png Jakelonginvaari.jpg IMG_1342.png Hong Kong Knights (13).jpg Hong Kong Knights (15).jpg Hong Kong Knights (19).jpg Hong Kong Knights (22).jpg Hong Kong Knights (26).jpg AHrq0Pn.png Lao_Shi.jpg Dragon Breath (141).jpg That's what Lao Shi is Talking About.PNG|Вот о чем говорит Дедушка 455252211.jpg Lao Shi Hawaiian Vacation Shirt.PNG|Лао Ши в своей гавайской рубашке для отдыха 6595696595600656.jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (23).jpg Hong Kong Nights (13).jpg Lao_Shi_Younger.png ScreenCapture 24.08.13 11-33-02.jpg ScreenCapture 24.08.13 11-33-10.jpg ScreenCapture 24.08.13 11-33-21.jpg Body Guard Duty (58).jpg Body Guard Duty (131).jpg Shapeshifter (135).jpg Shapeshifter (144).jpg A4, S15 (60).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (83).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (84).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (24).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (25).jpg Dragon Summit (81).jpg Dragon Summit (94).jpg Dragon Summit (96).jpg Dragon Summit (97).jpg ScreenCapture 24.11.14 18-01-47.jpg Dragon Summit (101).jpg ScreenCapture 24.11.14 18-04-57.jpg ScreenCapture 24.11.14 18-07-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.11.14 18-07-46.jpg Hong Kong Nights (42).jpg Hong Kong Nights (43).jpg Hong Kong Nights (44).jpg Hong Kong Nights (47).jpg Hong Kong Nights (48).jpg Hong Kong Nights (49).jpg Hong Kong Nights (50).jpg Hong Kong Nights (51).jpg Hong Kong Nights (53).jpg Hong Kong Nights (54).jpg Hong Kong Nights (57).jpg Hong Kong Nights (58).jpg Hong Kong Nights (64).jpg Hong Kong Nights (62).jpg Hong Kong Nights (64).jpg Hong Kong Nights (69).jpg Hong Kong Nights (68).jpg Hong Kong Nights (70).jpg Hong Kong Nights (74).jpg Hong Kong Nights (75).jpg Hong Kong Nights (76).jpg Hong Kong Nights (82).jpg Hong Kong Nights (83).jpg The Heist (49).jpg Dragon Breath (244).jpg Dragon Breath (245).jpg Dragon Breath (247).jpg Dragon Breath (248).jpg Hong Kong Nights (87).jpg The Dark Dragon talking to the Oracles.jpg Haley and her Grandpa collecting Halloween Candy.jpg Old School Training (32).jpg Old School Training (33).jpg Body Guard Duty (149).jpg Body Guard Duty (148).jpg Dragon Summit (121).jpg Char 31486.jpg Gramps haley trick or treating.jpg Fu Jake Gramps walk.jpg Haley Gramps candy count.jpg сезон 2 luong-lao-shi.jpg|Лао Ши в сезоне 2 Grandpa.jpg|Лао Ши в форме дракона (сезон 2) Luong Lao Shi.jpg Lao Shi Tells Jake His Dad Signed Him and The Rest of the Family in The ChinaTown Parade This Afternoon.PNG|Лао Ши говорит Джейку, что его отец подписал его и остальную часть семьи, чтобы выступить на параде Чайнатауна сегодня днем Lao Shi Told Jake About This Info Last Week.PNG|Лао Ши рассказал Джейку об этой информации на прошлой неделе Lao Shi Asks Jake How is His Dragon Tongue Cleaning and Talking at The Same Time.PNG|Лао Ши спрашивает Джейка, как его дракон язык очистки и говорить в то же время Lao Shi Listening to His MP3 Player.PNG|Лао Ши слушает свой MP3-плеер 67679905690485.jpg 7607697970790709.jpg 45905669069060960.jpg 690707909065060566.jpg Being Human (35).jpg Lao_Shi_Dancing.wmv.gif Lao_Shi_and_Derceto.png Lao_Shi_and_Rose.png Lao_Shi_and_Jonathan.png Feeding Frenzy (22).jpg Feeding Frenzy (23).jpg Family Business (17).jpg Family Business (43).jpg Family Business (45).jpg Family Business (52).jpg Family Business (54).jpg Family Business (55).jpg The Heist (49).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (7).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (11).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (12).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (13).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (20).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (22).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (54).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (55).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (56).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (60).jpg Hero of the Hourglass (8).jpg Lao Shi's S2 Dragon Form.jpg|Лао Ши сезон 2 Форма Дракона Лило И Стич: Мультсериал vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h06m28s55.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h07m14s232.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h11m57s4.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h08m07s18.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h12m03s80.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h12m16s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h47m44s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h38m01s39.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h38m06s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h38m18s193.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h38m38s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h40m31s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h26m11s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h26m30s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-09h02m28s132.png Категория:Галереи персонажей